INESPERADAMENTE FUISTE TÚ
by anairamellark18
Summary: Muchos cambios se vivieron en todos estos años en la ciudad de Hillwood, unos se fueron de esta y regresaron, otros se quedaron y otros se fueron y ya no volvieron, sorpresas que da la vida y vaya que si las da, cuando se rinden de esperar algo es cuando el destino se encarga de sorprenderlos o ¿no fue así Gerald y Helga?


_la historia me pertenece más los personajes, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 _UNICO CAPITULO..._

Una pareja planeaban regresa a su ciudad natal, ni en sus más locas ideas pensaron que ellos regresarían juntos en el mismo vuelo y como pareja, si como lo leen aunque no lo crean Gerald y Helga lograron lo imposible se volvieron novios, que como paso esto lo platicaran nuestros protagonistas.

POV GERALD

Jamás pensé que después de salir de la preparatoria volviera a ver alguien de está pero se dio la casualidad que se encontró estudiando en la misma universidad con Helga, ella decidió estudiar literatura y él se inclinó más por el periodismo ya que adoraba contar leyendas cuando era niño y estuvo involucrado en muchas aventuras junto con ella.

Al principio solo se saludaban cortésmente o por educación cuando llegaban a verse pero después tal vez la soledad o lo que fuera pasando los fue acercando más y más hasta volverse tipo amigos-enemigos ya que seguían aún molestándose pero también se apoyaban, luego se involucraron en un proyecto de la universidad, la realización de una revista por lo que esto contribuyo acercarlos más sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto inseparables, siempre los veían juntos todos pensaban que ya estaban saliendo por lo que siempre les preguntaban a lo que ellos solo reían y respondían que solo eran buenos amigos.

Hasta que un chico nuevo entro a la revista, un chico que robo la atención de ella, un chico que le causó mucha molestia a él y también le hizo darse cuenta que la molestia que sentía eran celos y que le gustaba su amiga, al principio él pensó que esto era imposible, ella es mi amiga, la conozco desde preescolar además había un punto muy importante ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Arnold, que como sabía este gran secreto, ella se lo había confesado un día en la preparatoria donde la descubrió escondida detrás de los botes de basura recitando poesía a lo que la acorralo y tuvo que hablar, así fue que descubrí que Helga estaba locamente enamorada de Arnold, en preparatoria no le molestaba ni le dio la suficiente importancia, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, le daba terror que ella aun siguiera sintiendo sentimientos por alguien que ya no ve y ni habla porque su mejor amigo había decidido irse a estudiar a lado de sus padres a una universidad de Centro América por lo que Helga y él se quedaron sin Arnold.

Pero regresando a lo que estaba ahora que la veía platicar con este le daban unas ganas de golpear al chico y jalar a Helga con él, pero no lo hacía, debía ocultar muy bien esos celos sino podría perderla, así que prefería quedarse a su lado aunque fuera como amigo.

Un día Helga me cito en una cafetería quería platicar y de paso si podría darle un consejo, por lo que acepte, temía que lo que me dijera se tratase de este chico, por lo que solo quedaba reunirnos en la cafetería y esperar lo que tenía que decirme.

Me senté en una mesa del exterior la ventaja de esta cafetería es que contaba con mesas dentro y fuera del establecimiento, por lo que eso les gustaba tanto a Helga como a mí, por lo que esta cafetería se había vuelto su favorita. Decidió pedir un capuchino y esperar a Helga, normalmente ella siempre llegaba tarde a lo que él ya se había acostumbrado.

Como siempre vi a Helga corriendo y cruzando la calle deprisa, entro a la cafetería buscándolo y cuando lo vio se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a lado de Gerald tratando de recuperar su respiración.

\- Hey cabeza de espagueti desde cuando has estado esperando, espero no haya sido mucho tiempo.

A lo que Gerald solo agito la cabeza y se rio, a pesar de ser tan cercanos ella aun no olvidaba cierto modos como son los sobrenombres a lo que él decidió resignarse a estos

\- Helga, llevo media hora esperándote ya hasta me termine mi capuchino, dime para que me querías ver- Muy en el fondo estaba nervioso pues esperaba con ansias saber que le preocupada a la rubia y esperaba que no fuera lo que sospechaba.

\- Pues mira, no te lo había mencionado o no sé si te diste cuenta que hay un chico nuevo en la revista y pues no sé qué hacer.

Yo noto como levemente se sonroja y se nota nerviosa por lo que le insisto que continúe hablando.

\- Si Helga, lo había notado, ya que él me roba la atención de mi amiga y por él casi ya ni hablamos.

Me arrepentí al decir eso porque sonó lo que menos quería que sonara como celoso y posesivo, ella solo me observaba.

\- Tienes razón Gerald, lo lamento en verdad que sí, pero no había notado eso, para la próxima dímelo y pondremos solución, no quiero perder a mi único amigo. ¿Te parece?

A lo que solo asiento mi cabeza, sé que me duele cuando ella utiliza ese término, pero yo tengo la culpa, temo arriesgarme y decirle lo que siento y ella solo de una negativa amable y ya nada vuelva a ser lo mismo por lo que temo más perderla y quedarme sin ella.

\- Hey Gerald, que tienes, me estas escuchando, Tierra llamando a cabeza de cepillo, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Yo solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de ella, y eso me gusta de ella además de su físico, ella es simplemente perfecta, pero mejor hay que hacerle caso, porque tiene poca paciencia y no quiero discutir con ella.

\- Hay Pataki, solo pensaba entonces, continúa, ¿Te invito a salir? O ya salieron o que sucede.

\- Pues si me prestaras atención te podría decir Geraldo, como decía, he salido algunas veces con este chico y me he divertido pero él me realizo la pegunta que no quería que hiciera y lo hizo y me dio tiempo para pensarlo, pero estoy tan confundida. No sé qué hacer, no quiero que me lastimen.

Me sorprendí por lo que me dijo, así que han salido, cuando fue que pasó todo esto, y yo donde estaba, en fin ahora vamos a saber que pregunto, no puedo sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

\- Entiendo tu confusión Helga, pero dime ¿Qué pregunta te hizo?

La veo ponerse más nerviosa y eso me preocupa, nunca había visto reaccionar así a Helga desde que nos hicimos amigos, será acaso que ¿Le gusta este chico? O peor aún ¿Se ha enamorado?

\- Me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo la verdad me agrada el chico pero yo no lo veo así, lo veo como un amigo o conocido pero no quiero lastimarlo, así que no sé qué hacer, que me aconsejas Gerald, ya que eres hombre y pues tu podrás ayudarme a manejar mejor esta situación, ¿me ayudaras?

Me sale una leve sonrisa y mi corazón se tranquiliza, aún no ha llegado el chico que me la quite, pero esto me hace darme cuenta que hay otros que pueden llegar y llegara uno y me la quitara, creo que me arriesgare al mandarle señales, pero antes de eso vamos ayudarla y de paso sacar un poco más de información por qué no le gusta, será ¿que lo sigue amando?

\- Pues veras mi estimada Helga, ante todo debes ser sincera, decirle cómo te sientes por él, sé que le dolerá pero no lo puedes engañar, tal vez él se tome su tiempo pero él te agradecerá la sinceridad y hasta se vuelvan amigos, ya que necesitas más. Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué no te gusta? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien más? o aun esta Arnold en tu corazón.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, noto la reacción de Helga un poco pensativa pero en unos instantes cambia su pose a la defensiva, aun me cuesta descifrarla.

\- Tu acaso quieres morir cabeza de cepillo, estas de suerte además eres mi único amigo, Arnold quedo en el pasado, años sin saber de él y tú crees que seguiré suspirando por alguien que no me hizo nunca caso, que solo fui su compañera y ya, tú lo viste todo Gerald, como crees que aún lo ame, lo he olvidado, es historia. Con tu otra pregunta no lo sé Gerald, tal vez allá alguien pero no quiero ilusionarme, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo que con él, así que llevare las cosas con calma y veremos cómo se van dando las cosas.

Me sorprendió bastante su respuesta, entonces él ya es pasado, espera a ella le gusta alguien, quien es, de donde, como paso, quien será, dijo que no se ilusionara pero cuando hablo de él se veía ilusionada aunque ella lo niegue, ahora que hago, esto me preocupa.

\- Helga y este chico misterioso quien es, donde lo conociste, sé que me estoy arriesgando a que me tortures pero soy tu amigo tal vez y te pueda ayudar.

SE que yo solo me estoy poniendo la soga al cuello, pero necesito saber quién es y si es competencia para mí, estoy decidido le diré lo que siento por ella y espero no perder su amistad y tal vez intentar algo con ella.

\- Gerald hoy si te estás pasando, lo único que diré de él, es que es probable que lo conozcas y no hablare más del tema.

Sigue siendo tan reservada, pero ya no me arriesgare, no quiero terminar todo golpeado o peor aún que me ignore.

\- Está bien Pataki, ya no me arriesgare, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta y disfrutar el día.

\- Me parece perfecto Geraldo y gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Desde ese día y los demás trate de mandarle señales, me preocupaba más por ella, cuando nos citaban a reuniones en la revista temprano le llevaba un café o un chocolate o cuando salíamos muy noche del trabajo la llevaba a su casa no sin antes pasar a cenar y platicar un poco con ella.

Un día que nos citaron temprano decidí que era el día para llevarle una rosa y ver cómo reacciona con este detalle.

Llegue temprano y estaba todo nervioso y escondiendo la rosa, algunos compañeros me vieron comprarla y me hicieron varias burlas pero no me importo ella lo valía. Salieron a informarnos que la reunión se suspendía así que tenía el día libre, por lo que decidí esperarla, darle la rosa e invitarla a desayunar si todo salía bien y me armo de valor me le declarare a Helga, la veo llegar corriendo como siempre, ella nunca cambiara y eso me causa mucha risa.

\- Helga, tranquila siéntate, respira y relájate.

\- Gerald, ¿Qué haces aquí y la junta o me estabas esperando para que no llegara tarde sola?

Yo solo la mire y le sonreí a lo que atine a decirle – Helga, la junta se canceló por lo que te estaba esperando ya que tenemos la mañana libre podemos ir a desayunar y platicar por ahí. ¿Qué dices?

Note como me miraba entre sorprendida y un poco molesta, quería entender que le molestaba que la hayan despertado tan temprano para nada pero bueno que se le puede hacer.

\- Está bien Gerald, haz que valga la pena haberme despertado tan temprano.

Bingo, sabia la causa de su molestia y como siempre se molesta cuando se suspenden este tipo de reuniones y no la dejan dormir más, lo bueno que no está de mal humor.

\- Helga, te traje algo, espero que te guste, sé que tu color favorito es el rosa, por eso la elegí así. Espero y te guste.

Note la cara de Helga entre sorprendida al darle la rosa, la tomo y la empezó a oler, creo que si le gusto el detalle.

\- Gracias, pero porque la rosa, acaso olvide que es mi cumpleaños, ¡ya se! hiciste algo malo y quieres buscar mi redención.

Solo a ella se le ocurren este tipo de cosas, sí que tiene la cabeza dura y creo que no se ha percatado que trato de ganar su afecto y que le guste.

\- No Helga, para nada, simplemente como te dije la vi y pensé es justo para ella, ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Eso me hizo sentir mal, creo que no debí darle la rosa y debí haberle llevado su café de siempre, pero que tonto soy. Creo que Helga noto algo en mi porque me está observando.

\- No Gerald solo que me sorprendió, claro que me gusto, de hecho eres la primera persona que me regala una rosa y por eso fue que reaccione así, Gracias Gerald

Eso si no me lo esperaba me alegro de haberle dado la rosa, soy el primero en algo, por fin, esto me ha dado más valor, de hoy no pasa para que me le declare.

\- Entonces Geraldo, a donde me llevaras a desayunar, espero y se algo muy rico porque déjame decirte que muero de hambre.

Por lo que decidí llevarla a desayunar, le encanto el lugar y después de desayunar le propuse ir a caminar por ahí, creo que es el momento indicado, es todo o nada.

\- Helga, ¿Crees que podamos sentarnos aquí y hablar un poco?

Helga al instante noto mi tono de seriedad, así que se sentó a mi lado y me dio una mirada entre preocupada y ansiosa, eso sí note que le encanto la rosa que le di ya que a cada rato la estaba oliendo.

\- Dime Gerald, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la seriedad? Te puedo ayudar en algo, anda dime no lo hagas de emoción que envejezco.

Hay con Helga si supiera que estoy muriendo de nervios para decirle lo que siento.

\- Veras Helga, hay una chica que me gusta, me encanta su forma de ser, hecho de todo para llamar su atención pero creo que no he logrado que se dé cuenta o yo soy muy torpe en esto de la conquista o ella de plano no le gusto y por eso no me dice nada y no sé qué más hacer para llamar su atención.

Observe como Helga me veía y se alejó un poco de mí, creo que logre llamar su atención pero no como la quería, creo que no relaciona las cosas.

\- Gerald, no sabía que te gustara alguien, ¿seguro que hiciste de todo?

Note como Helga cambio su expresión que tenia de alegría paso a ser una de completa seriedad y frialdad, a lo que decidí seguir con la plática.

\- Si Helga, la invito a desayunar, comer y cenar, le llevo presentes, trato de estar con ella el máximo de tiempo libre que tengo, pero creo que ella no se da cuenta. Así que ya no sé que más hacer. ¿Qué me aconsejas Helga?

Vi como Helga mira hacia el cielo, yo esperaba que lograra entender lo que le trataba de decir y sino tendría que ser directa con ella.

\- Mira Gerald, creo que yo no soy la indicada para darte estos consejos, como tú sabes no he tenido grandes relaciones, bueno en realidad ninguna relación y solo me han gustado dos personas de la cual una ni caso me hizo, así que no sé que decirte.

Vi como Helga intentaba darme la espalda y levantarse para irse, por lo que decide detenerla e ir directamente.

\- Helga detente, que no te das cuenta, la chica que me gusta eres ¡tú!, he tratado de llamar tu atención con todo pero creo que no funciona nada contigo, así que te hare una pregunta y espero seas sincera ¿Te gusto Helga?, porque tú me gustas y mucho.

Observe que cuando termine de hablar Helga tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba esto ahora espero y me diga que le gusto o mínimo que olvide esto y sigamos siendo amigos, temía mucho su respuesta.

\- Cabeza de cepillo, perdón quise decir Gerald, no me esperaba esta confesión, todo fue tan de repente que no sé cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Vi como Helga se levantaba de la banca y se ponía a caminar de aquí para allá como pensando, así que quise no presionarla.

\- Helga, no te sientas comprometida, si yo no te gusto solo dímelo pero prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos y olvidaremos esta situación. ¿Qué dices Helga?

Como vi a Helga tan indecisa y confundida, era lo que menos quería que se sintiera así, por lo que tome una decisión, le daría tiempo pero ya no volvería a tocar ese tema, trataría de olvidarla y superar esto.

\- Helga, me retiro, te dejo pensando y no te sientas presionada es lo que menos quiero causar en ti, aunque me des una negativa yo seguiré siendo tu amigo, nos veremos luego.

Empecé a caminar aunque en realidad quería correr y alejarme de ella, me sentía un completo y reverendo imbécil, no debí haber dicho nada pero algo dentro de mí me decía que hice lo correcto además ya no había momentos para arrepentirse lo hecho, hecho esta así que solo me queda esperar y superar esta pena.

Escuche pasos detrás de mí, no quería voltear hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba muy fuerte de mi espalda por lo que gire mi cabeza para ver quien evitaba que avanzara y me encontré que la que me abrazaba tan fuerte era Helga, esto si me sorprendió.

\- Gerald no te vallas, no te quiero perder, yo… tú… nosotros… - Helga se veía agitada, nerviosa y desesperada por lo que decidí calmarla

\- Tranquila, nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré para ti- correspondí su abrazo

\- Gerald, lo que trato de decirte es que tú también me gustas, no sé cómo paso pero me gustas, y eso me asusta porque no quiero perderte, pero cuando me lo dijiste no pensé que fuera correspondida, estaba tan asombrada y feliz de que por fin me correspondían que no supe reaccionar a tiempo, perdóname por ser así Gerald, no prometo cambiarlo.

Al escuchar esto sentí que mi corazón aumentaron mis latidos, me puse tan feliz que no dude otra vez en volverla abrazar, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que más hacer, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, ya me estaba resignando a perderla a solo ser su amigo pero que cambios da la vida y me alegro en haberme atrevido en confesarle mis sentimientos.

\- Entonces Helga- la pongo enfrente de mí y la tomo de sus manos las cuales están heladas y temblando. – ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?, prometo aguantar todos tus apodos y golpes, prometo hacerte feliz y que seamos felices.

Veo los ojos de Helga azules como el cielo tan azul que me sorprenden y tan brillantes y están así por mí y no puedo negarlo me siento tan feliz y orgulloso en causar estos efectos en ella, veo que está a punto de responder.

\- Gerald no sé si me convenga ser tú novia, suena muy tentadora tú oferta, tendré que pensarlo seriamente- Empieza a reírse y agrega algo más – Tendrás el gusto de ser mi novio pero nada más me entero que andes de coqueto con otras, tendrás que enfrentarte con Betzy y sus 5 vengadores, estas advertido Geraldo.

Y Helga hizo algo que nunca pensé que haría se acercó a besarme, nuca pensé sentir sus labios junto a los míos, sentir esa suavidad, tuvimos que separarnos por la necesidad del aire pero si fuera por mí no lo haría y no pienso dejarla nunca a Helga es todo lo que puedo pedir se ve como princesa pero en realidad es todo lo contrario creo que eso y más hizo que me enamorara de ella, pero aún no se lo diré con el tiempo se lo demostrare y veremos hasta donde somos capaces de llegar.

POV HELGA.

Estamos a punto de que el avión aterrice en nuestra ciudad natal que es Hillwood, debo confesar que estoy nerviosa, ver nuevamente los lugares donde hice varias locuras, pero principalmente ver a mis padres y presentarles a mi novio, así es tengo novio y es Gerald, se sorprenderán hasta yo lo estuve cuando me empezó a gustar por lo que trataba de negarlo todos los días hasta que un día Gerald empezó a tener detalles lindos, muy dentro de mí me ilusionaba de que era correspondida pero prefería no volar tan lejos.

Un día se suspendió una junta matutina de la revista y estaba tan molesta lo bueno que Gerald estaba ahí esperándome y me regalo una rosa y ese mismo día se me declaro, que como reaccione, demasiado sorprendida y asustada de que me volvieran a lastimar, yo sé que Arnold no lo hizo a propósito pero no puedo evitar que ahí fue donde más salí herida porque yo creía que era mi único amor y pues nunca me hizo caso y actualmente ya ni se nada de él y es lo mejor.

Regresando con lo de Gerald, estuve a punto de perderlo, yo con mis nervios y sorpresa no supe reaccionar y cuando lo hice él ya no estaba se había ido y pues tuve que correr como loca para alcanzarlo y logre alcanzarlo lo abrace le dije lo que sentía y desde ese día somos novios y llevamos 2 años juntos.

Ha sido rara nuestra relación entre la universidad y la revista apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntos como novios, pero no me quejo algo es algo, ¿Qué si hemos tenido problemas? Si los hemos tenido, principalmente porque Gerald es muy perseguido por las chicas y debo ser sincera soy un poco celosa y posesiva por lo que siempre que veo que se lo están comiendo con la mirada yo llego y trato de marcar mi territorio, sé que a veces me entran mis inseguridades, como es que Gerald se fijó en alguien como yo, pero viene él y me dice tantas cosas lindas que le creo y se olvidan todas mis inseguridades, se preguntaran ¿Por qué decidimos viajar hasta aquí? Simple, estamos de vacaciones y decidimos aprovechar este tiempo para ver a nuestros familiares y amigos, bueno especialmente Gerald a sus amigos, yo solo cuento con Phoebe y aunque ella ya sabe lo de mi noviazgo, le pedí que no le mencionara nada a nadie, que sería sorpresa y que justo en estas vacaciones iríamos a Hillwood y de paso se lo comunicaríamos a nuestros padres.

Todo esto estaba pensando hasta que Gerald me llamo:

-Amor, ya llegamos hay que bajar e ir por las maletas sino se nos hará tarde.

-Hay voy cabeza de espagueti, ya vi que ya llegamos, cual es la prisa.

Gerald solo me observaba, él si me trataba con palabras de amor, mi vida y esas cosas, yo a veces se lo digo pero me divierto más al seguirle con los apodos, es algo que nos caracteriza además él también llega a ponerme apodos por ejemplo cuando discutimos me dice que soy su furia rosa eso disminuye mi enojo y creo que ya lo descubrió.

Ya con las maletas a nuestro lado a buscar un taxi, extrañare dormir con él, cada uno tiene su propio cuarto porque aun vivimos en la unidad y pertenecemos a diferentes fraternidades pero hay días que me quedo en su cuarto o él en el mío así vamos intercambiando, por lo que hemos platicado que cuando terminemos la universidad que será solo en dos meses planeamos vivir juntos en un departamento, hemos platicado sobre regresar aquí pero allá ya tenemos un empleo fijo creo que seguiremos por un tiempo. Creo que debo ponerle atención a Gerald, yo pensando en cosas y el desesperado porque no le presto nada de atención.

-Helga ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, te estoy hablando y tú ni caso me haces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun sigues molesta? Ya te dije que esa chica solo se me acerco para preguntarme algo además ya te dije que solo eres tú, no estoy interesado en alguien más, ya discúlpame y deja esa seriedad conmigo.

Yo ya había olvidado lo de esa chica, pobre Gerald mi amor, pensando cosas que no y su cara tan preocupada, se ve tan lindo cuando cree que me he molestado con él, en definitiva hice una buena elección al entregarle mi corazón. Mejor hacerle caso porque lo veo muy afligido.

-Gerald, amor, no es eso, eso ya lo había superado, tranquilo, no estoy molesta contigo, solo que estaba nostálgica y recordando todo lo que viví aquí y lo cambiado que esta la ciudad.

-Hay Helga ya me habías preocupado, todo el vuelo te la pasaste callada y ahora que llegamos igual, como no quieres que me preocupe.

\- Tranquilo, es que también estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que presentare a mis papás a un novio y tú amor mío deberías estar igual de nervioso porque el gran Bob no es cualquier persona, tú lo viste en la graduación de preparatoria como es. Así que prepárate Geraldo.

\- Gracias amada mía por esos ánimos, quedaras viuda antes de tiempo.

-Gerald no seas tan exagerado, bueno tal vez un poco jajaja, solo bromeo, pero recuerda que te amo y que digan lo que digan siempre estaré contigo.

-Helga, mi Helga que hare contigo, pero si no fueras así tal vez no me hubiera enamorado de ti, pero bueno, tú también deberías estar nerviosa conocerás a mis padres, ya sé que los conoces pero ahora los conocerás con el título de novia oficial, así que creo que los dos deberíamos estar un poco nerviosos.

Tenía razón Gerald, yo también muero de nervios, que tal y los papás de Gerald no me aceptan, por mi familia no hay problema, siguen igual de desatentos conmigo así que no me preocupo, pero si la familia de Gerald me preocupa, ¿qué me dirán?, me aceptarán, ese Gerald si logro ponerme nerviosa pero no le daré el gusto de verme así.

-Tú familia deberá aceptarme Geraldo, no pueden rechazar a la grandiosa Helga G. Pataki, soy la mejor y única chica que te conviene Gerald, así que tú sabrás si dejas ir todo esto. Así que vámonos que aunque no quiero llegar a casa, debo descansar.

\- Esta bien amor, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las maletas y salimos a comer o pasear por todo Hillwood para ver que tanto ha cambiado? Te parece la idea.

Me encantaba la idea, pero no debía olvidar que Gerald tiene una familia que lo extraño y yo ya lo tuve suficiente tiempo, ahora le toca a su familia que lo disfrute.

-No lo creo amor, mejor si quieres nos vemos hasta mañana, ahorita debemos pasar tiempo con la familia y preparar el terreno además no quieres descansar, yo muero de cansancio.

-Está bien amor, mañana serás toda mía sin excusas ni pretextos, pasó a dejarte y de ahí me voy a mi casa.

-Si Geraldo, mañana haremos todo lo que quieras pero ya vámonos.

Subimos al taxi y Gerald le indico al taxista el camino, en lo que vamos recorriendo se notan varios cambios, hay negocios nuevos y otros siguen en su mismo sitio, la primaria y secundaria siguen igualita a como yo la deje, durante el trayecto Gerald estaba muy cariñoso conmigo, me decía que me extrañaría y desde luego igual yo, se había vuelto en parte fundamental de mi vida, ya no sé qué haría sin él.

Llegamos a la primera parada mi casa, se veía casi igual a cuando la deje, excepto que el árbol que estaba fuera de mi casa estaba más grande y le cambiaron el color por todo lo demás era la misma, Gerald como todo caballero me ayudo a bajar del taxi y después bajo mi maleta, yo acostumbraba viajar ligera por lo que no le costó mucho bajar el equipaje y llego el momento de la despedida.

-Amor, pórtate bien nada de salir a caminar sola y por la noche, si quieres hacerlo llámame y con mucho gusto te acompaño, recuerda que te amo.

-Gerald no estamos tan lejos, no seas exagerado por Dios, yo también te amo, nos vemos mañana y ya súbete al taxi que sino pagarás una fortuna.

A lo que Gerald se acercó a mí, me dio un gran beso y se subió al taxi, este arrancó y el por la ventanilla trasera seguía diciéndome adiós. Ahora a entrar a mi cárcel perdón a mi casa, siendo sincera no la notaba nada mía, al abrir la puerta se puede percibir que no hay nadie en mi casa, que sorpresa, claro como no soy Olga por eso ni sus luces, en fin ya me he acostumbrado a estar sin ellos, subo a lo que era mi habitación y esta igualita mínimo eso respetaron, se nota una gran capa de polvo, por lo que me dedicaré a limpiar.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso de la limpieza hasta que escuche el tono de mi celular, seguramente es un mensaje de Gerald así que vamos a ver que dice.

"amor, que estas haciendo? Todo bien en tu casa? Ya comiste? Te extraño"

Este Gerald con sus preocupaciones, mejor le contesto no vaya ser que en un rato lo tenga en casa.

"Todo bien Geraldo, sin novedades, besos"

Ahora a limpiar el armario, aunque solo me quede una semana aquí debo ordenar todo esto, al abrirlo sale un olor a humedad y guardado, empiezo a sacar ropa que usaba en la preparatoria y sé que ya no me queda por lo que empecé a descolgar toda la ropa y me encontré con una caja la abrí y me di cuenta que eran todos mis diarios empecé a tomarlos era de cuando estaba en mi último grado, muchos poemas para cierto cabezón, al leerlos me da risa y un poco de vergüenza, el será mi primer amor y le agradezco aunque no hayamos vivido la gran historia de amor que siempre me imagine, porque ahora vivo una verdadera historia y no la cambiaría por nada, así que esta noche habrá fogata, se preguntan si aun escribo, desde luego me encanta pero cambie mi forma de escritura, deje el tema del amor y ahora escribo de todo.

Al fin he terminado varias cajas se irán a donar y esta para la fogata, noto que ya es noche por lo que me doy cuenta que muero de hambre y mis padres no han llegado, saldré a buscar la cena.

Al estar caminado en estas calles que marcan mi infancia me traen muchos recuerdos, afortunadamente no hace frio por lo que es agradable caminar y ver la luna, en lo que estoy en mis pensamientos escucho el celular sonar es una llamada y es Gerald.

'amor donde andas, vine a verte a tu casa y nadie abre, no me digas que saliste sola' a lo que respondo

Geraldo que no te enseñaron modales para hablar por teléfono y con tu novia, si Gerald salí a buscar la cena, mis padres no han llegado desde que estoy en la casa ok.

'Helga te dije que si querías salir me avisarás, ¿cómo que no están tus papás? Pero si les dijiste que llegarías, dime donde estas y voy para allá.'

Estoy en el parque, pero no te preocupes Geraldo, voy para la casa, solo paso por pizza para cenar, te veo ahorita.

No espere respuesta por lo que me apure a comprar la pizza e irme directo a casa y efectivamente ahí está mi amado cabeza de espagueti, se veía un poco molesto pero yo sabía cómo arreglarlo, por lo que me acerque y lo bese empecé lento pero este beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado como si no nos hubiéramos visto por mucho mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te pareció el beso? Ya llegue, pasa a mi humilde y abandonada casa.

Observe como entro Gerald a mi casa se veía entre confundido y un poco molesto.

-Gerald, tranquilo ya me acostumbre desde niña vivía así, ya no es novedad para mí, mejor acompáñame a comer pizza te veo en el patio, haré una fogata, ahora regreso.

Vi que Gerald se dirigía al patio llevando consigo la pizza y buscando alguna bebida para acompañarla, yo subí a mi habitación por esa caja, justo es el momento para dejar el pasado atrás y que mejor que quemar estos diarios.

Llegue al patio y encontré que Gerald puso una mesa y dos sillas junto con la pizza y dos gaseosas Yahoo, él se percató que llevaba una caja por lo que pregunto por ella.

-Y eso amor ¿Qué es?

-Es para hacer la fogata son libros que ya no uso y que mejor uso que hacer una fogata y así lo disfrutamos los dos, me acercó para darle un ligero beso que apenas y nuestro labios se rozan.

-Pues hagámoslo

A lo que empiezo acomodar todo lo necesario para la fogata y empiezo con el primer diario le prendo parte de la orilla y los demás están apilados y mojados con un poco de alcohol por lo que al ver que ya había prendido gran parte lo arrojó junto a los demás y empezó arder, me senté a lado de Gerald para disfrutar y dar final a esa gran poetisa cual musa fue un cabeza de balón.

-extrañaba el sabor de la pizza de aquí ¿o no Helga?

\- totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es lo único que valdría la pena regresar aquí.

\- ¿Tan mal esta todo linda?

\- No Gerald, no te preocupes, ya te dije estoy o más bien estaba acostumbrada a vivir así, desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo que siempre he estado sola, así que no es para mí una novedad encontrar la casa sola, si me causo un poco de ilusión que me esperaran pero como siempre, ellos siempre se encargan de traerme a la realidad-

\- No estés desanimada, además aquí tienes a tu guapo novio a tu lado y una buena pizza además de una preciosa noche, ¿qué más podemos pedir?

Como siempre Gerald logra cambiar mi estado de ánimo, espero y lleguen en esta semana, porque quiero que conozcan y traten a Gerald y de paso avisarles que en poco tiempo me graduó.

La pizza se termino igual que la fogata por lo que Gerald y yo nos pusimos a recoger los restos de la fogata y tirar la ceniza, me siento más liberada y tranquila, yo sé que si Gerald hubiera encontrado esto se pondría inseguro, ya que según Gerald tiene miedo de que venga Arnold y logre apartarme de su lado, yo estoy totalmente segura que si Arnold tuviera esas intenciones yo elegiría sin dudarlo a Gerald.

-Amor, creo que ya me voy, no quiero dejarte sola en esta casa, pero avise en casa que regresaría y aunque ya sea adulto sino llego mis papás aún son capaces de castigarme.

-Está bien, lo entiendo y no te preocupes. En algún momento de la noche llegaran o sino mañana tu tranquilo y ve con cuidado, me mandas mensaje cuando hayas llegado a tu casa.

-Si amor, mañana temprano paso por ti, te amo no lo olvides.

Po lo que Gerald se acerca a mí, me da un mega abrazo y me besa, cada beso que nos damos es único e indescriptible, por lo que se que él es mi verdadero amor. Gerald se va de mi casa por lo que cierro todo y me dirigió a mi remodelada habitación, ha sido un día muy cansado por lo que sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente escucho ruidos en la planta baja por lo que me levante a una velocidad para ver si los señores Patakis se han dignado a ver a su hija, por lo que bajo con todo y pijama, para encontrarme en la sala sentado en su gran sillón al gran Bob y a su lado a Miriam, por lo que decido hacerles saber que estoy aquí.

-Buenos días Bob, Miriam

Ellos al escuchar mi voz se voltean y se sorprenden encontrarme ahí, por lo que Bob decide contestar.

-Olga no sabíamos que ibas allegar, ¿cuándo llegaste jovencita?

A lo que atino a responder

-No puede ser y se dicen ser mis padres, les avise desde hace semanas que regresaría, ayer llegue por la tarde, afortunadamente aún conservaba las llaves sino tendría que haber pedido refugio o en un hotel y soy Helga.

-Ya niña, deja tanto drama, estamos aquí, para que nos querías ver.- Contesta Bob tan tajante como siempre, ya ni me sorprende.

\- Perdón por molestarlos y hacerles saber que tienen otra hija aparte de Olga, solo quería decirles dos cosas, la primera en unos meses me graduó de la universidad, por lo que quería invitarlos a la ceremonia de graduación y la segunda pues…

No sabía cómo empezar este tema por lo que trate de ser lo más directa y seria posible

-Quería presentarles alguien.

Note como los dos me veían con sorpresa y algo de incredulidad por lo que Bob, sin perder su tiempo agrego.

-Y ¿quién ese Alguien Olga?, porque tanto interés en presentárnoslos, solo espero que no estés avergonzando el apellido Pataki, entendiste Olga.

\- Demonios Bob, no soy Olga me llamo Helga tantos años con lo mismo y no puedes memorizar el nombre de tu hija menor es el colmo, pero no te preocupes papá, en poco tiempo ya no te molestare más, de eso estoy muy segura.

Se me quedaron viendo después de decirles pero es la verdad, nunca supe lo que era un amor de padres, que se preocuparan por mí, si reconozco que a veces lo hacían pero después lo olvidaban, nunca supe que era que tus padres estuvieran orgullosos por mis logros, siempre estuve opacada por lo que era cierto lo que decía, terminado la universidad, ya no necesitaría su apoyo y por lo tanto no los volvería a molestar. Decidí subir a mi cuarto para cambiarme, ya que pronto llegaría Gerald, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para presentarlo y a ver qué pasa.

Escuche el timbre y acompañado de esto el grito característico de Bob que alguien abriera la puerta, por lo que me apure a bajar y ser yo la que abra, ya que ya sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Al abrir la puerta me quede impactada como cada vez que veía a Gerald, este venia vestido muy casual pero traía unas rosas rosa, porque desde ese día que me pidió ser su novia, me enamore de las rosas rosas es como el sello de Gerald, recibí las rosas y le di un beso muy ligero ya que ahí estaba el gran Bob y no quería provocar un escena.

-Hola amor, ya escuche que ya llegaron tus papás, ¿Todo bien?

-Hola, pues lo mejor que se puede, Gerald estas preparado ya que ahorita te podría presentar con mis papás y así terminamos con todo este drama.

Vi como Gerald se ponía pálido y todo nervioso, trato de entenderlo yo sé que cuando él me presente a sus papás estaré peor que él, sé que no le di tiempo para prepararse pero no sé cuánto tiempo se quedaran por lo que es mejor ya terminar con esto.

-Si tú crees que es el tiempo y lo correcto hagámoslo.

-Entonces Gerald, pasa y espérame aquí en el pasillo, voy a llamarlos.

Deje a Gerald en el pasillo todo nervioso, yo igual estaba nerviosa sobre que reacción tendrían Bob y Miriam esperemos que no hagan tanto escándalo y nos dejen vivir la vida en paz, la verdad yo quiero casarme con Gerald, sé que ninguno de los dos hemos hablado de ese tema, pero esperemos y lo logremos, yo quiero casarme y formar una familia con él. Encuentro a Miriam medio adormilada en la barra de la cocina por lo que la sacudo un poco y le comento:

-Miriam tan temprano y ya estas casi perdida, te necesito que vayas a la sala tengo que presentarles alguien.

Miriam se me quedo viendo y empezó a caminar atrás de mi para la sala, esto me avergonzaba que Gerald viera en esta situación a mi madre pero es ahora o nunca, por lo que llegamos a la sala y venia lo difícil convencer a Bob a que me prestara un poco de atención.

-Bob, me puedes poner atención

\- Jovencita, tu bien sabes que no debes de interrumpir a tu padre cuando estoy viendo las luchas, que es tan importante para que la suspenda, a ver dime Olga.

-Papá que soy Helga, les voy a presentar alguien, ahorita vuelvo.

Por lo que decido ir por Gerald al pasillo para traerlo a la sala, note a Gerald caminar de aquí para allá un signo de nerviosismo por lo que decide interrumpir

-Gerald, ¿Estás listo?, sé que mi familia es medio disfuncional y todo lo que diga mi padre, no lo tomes muy en cuenta, ¿Está bien?

Por lo que me acerco abrazarlo rápidamente y darle un fugaz beso para animarlo y por lo que siento creo que funciono.

-Está bien amor, vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, la verdad no venía preparado para esto, pero hare todo lo que sea por ti.

Por lo que lo tome de la mano y lo jale para llevarlo a la sala, note la mano de Gerald un poco húmeda pero eso no me incomodaba, yo estaba igual o peor, peor no podía demostrarlo tenía que ser la fuerte en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la sala, note como mis padres nos observaban y más porque íbamos tomados de la mano, por lo que Gerald muy educadamente los saludo:

-Señor y señora Pataki buenos días.

A lo que Bob no dudo en empezar hablar.

-Jovencita, ¿qué significa esto?, es tu compañerito de la primaria para eso tanto misterio, a él ya lo conocemos, regresare a ver a la televisión.

A lo que yo rápidamente agregue

-Bob, Miriam les quiero presentar a Gerald, mi novio

Al escuchar esto Bob giro de prisa para vernos.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuche Olga? ¿Él tu novio? Pero cómo pudiste hacernos esto, no puedes tener de novio a un bueno para nada. Explícate ahora mismo señorita.

Note como Gerald apretaba un poco más fuerte mi mano no me molestaba, pero note que lo que dijo Bob, si le molesto por lo que cuando yo iba a intervenir él me hizo una seña por que el hablaría por lo que lo deje.

\- Mucho gusto señores Pataki, soy el novio de Helga y en eso de que soy un bueno para nada está totalmente equivocado, en unos meses nos graduaremos, yo soy periodista por lo que ya tengo empleo y no soy nada de lo que usted dice.

Mientras habla Gerald con Bob, escuche como Gerald hizo énfasis en mi nombre además defendiéndose muy bien, pero vi como Bob se ponía todo rojo del coraje, pero como le dije a Gerald, dijeran lo que ellos dijeran yo no haría nada que ellos me pidieran, escuche como Bob empezó a hablar.

-Mira Jerry o como te llames, no me interesa lo que seas, para mi eres un bueno para nada que quiere aprovecharse de mi hija para quedarse con la fortuna que tenemos, pero eso si no lo voy a permitir, jamás daré mi consentimiento para nada y es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarla.

Me avergoncé por lo que dijo Bob, se nota que no me conoce en nada, es cierto que tenemos algo de dinero, los localizadores del gran Bob han prosperado por lo que hay algo, yo no lo considero como fortuna pero para Bob siempre es más importante el dinero, que gran decepción me he llevado, pero no me extraña, es mejor decirle algo a Bob y como siempre Miriam callada, a lo que decidí hablar y defender a Gerald, no iba a permitir que él se comportara así con lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Bob pero que tonterías dices, Gerald jamás haría eso, él esta conmigo por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo, él totalmente desconoce de tus negocios y la cantidad que tienes de dinero, y tú no eres nadie para prohibirme a quien ver y a quien no, si cuando tenía 3 años me dejaste ir sola al kínder porque ahora que ya soy mayor de edad te preocupas por mí, que va ser por mi es por tu dinero, pero de una vez te digo, no quiero saber nada de tu dinero, así que seguiré con Gerald y hasta me casare con él ya sea que aceptes o no me da igual.

A lo que tomo la mano de Gerald, él me esta viendo entre sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, aunque no entiendo el porque reacciono, espera, yo mencione el tema de matrimonio, esto de enojarme y decir las cosas sin pensar me afecta, ahora entiendo porque reacciono así, seguramente ya está pensando en que ya quiero casarme, si quiero pero se que aun no es el momento, solo lo dije por si llegaba el momento, no le extrañaría a Bob pero bueno a ver que me dice, escuche que Bob estaba replicando algo

\- Mira Olga, si tú cruzas esta puerta con él, te olvidas de nosotros, yo no dejare que arruines tu vida pero si quieres hacerlo vete pero ya sabes las consecuencias.

A lo que decidí…

-Está bien Bob, iré por mis cosas y me iré,- Gire a ver a Gerald y decirle: - Me esperas un momento Gerald y ahorita nos vamos.

Gerald simplemente asintió con su cabeza y camino hacia el pasillo a esperarme, note que el Gran Bob seguía gritando a Miriam sobre mi actitud, pero no me importaba si este precio iba a pagar no es mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada a su ausencia, llegue a mi cuarto y empecé a saca toda mi ropa y guardarla en una maleta, me llevaría lo que me traje y al salir de mi cuarto me despedí de la casa, sabía que ya no iba a regresar más a ese lugar, baje las escaleras y me despedí de mis padres.

-Bob, Miriam un placer tenerlos como padres, déjenme decirles que son los peores padres, pero no me sorprende tu forma de actuar Bob, en fin me voy, aún están invitados para la ceremonia de graduación, adiós Bob, Adiós Miriam.

Salí al pasillo y Gerald tomo mi maleta por lo que abrí la puerta y salimos, me sentía mal pero también liberada. Note que Gerald me observaba muy atentamente a los que decidí preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?

-Helga, no pensé que esto iba a provocar, enserio no quería que te corrieran, no quería provocar este gran problema, me siento tan responsable y ahora donde vas a vivir o ¿Qué harás?

Me causo gracia toda la reacción de Gerald, yo debería estar así de preocupada, aunque pensándolo donde iré, estoy pensando en regrésame al campus, pero por lo mientras iré a un hotel en lo que decide que hacer, así que vamos a tranquilizarlo y quitar la culpa que tiene.

-Amor, tranquilo yo debería estar así de estresada como tú, no te preocupes vamos a un hotel a dejar mis cosas en lo que pienso que hare. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa, así es Bob, no me extraña su reacción, así que relájate, ellos ya saben de nuestra relación y no les quedara de otra que aceptarla y resignarse.

-hay mi vida, como puedes estar así tan tranquila además tu mencionaste algo que si me dejo sorprendido, como es eso de casarnos-

Pensé que Gerald había olvidado eso por lo que le daré una explicación.

-Gerald se que lo mencione y se que nunca tú y yo hemos hablado de ese tema, pero tal vez en algún momento nos casemos o no, eso no quiero decir que me quiero casar ya ahorita, sino después y lo mencione para que Bob viera que esto es serio, no una relación de momento. Me entiendes cabeza de espagueti.

-Si amor, ya entendí, solo que tú nunca habías tocado ese tema y pensé que tú no creías en el matrimonio y esas cosas, lo digo por tú familia y lo que me has platicado. Pero ya veremos como vamos avanzando y si llegamos a esa meta amor y si te quedas conmigo en mi casa, le comento a mi mamá, te quedas en la habitación que era de Jamie-O ¿Qué dices? Deja le marco a mamá y le pregunto.

Desde luego no iba a permitir que Gerald hiciera eso y más porque sería una molestia para ellos, prefiero quedarme en el hotel, así no molesto a nadie además sé que lo hace de buena fe y porque se siente responsable, pero no me sentiría a gusto y menos porque desconocen la relación que tenemos y cuando la conozcan no sé si me aceptaran.

-Gerald no lo hagas, prefiero el hotel así no molesto y ni incomodo a nadie además tus padres desconocen la relación que tenemos y se vería mal que me presentes como novia y después me quede con ustedes, en definitiva prefiero el hotel, así que andando.

-Pero Hel, no molestas a nadie, anda acepta, estaríamos más tiempo juntos.

-Gerald ya te dije que no y es mi última palabra, entiéndeme o ponte en mi lugar. No te molestes solo compréndeme, si amor.

Gerald no le quedo de otra que aceptar mi decisión y abordamos un taxi para el hotel, él escogió un hotel que quedara aparentemente cerca de su casa para que él estuviera al pendiente de mí, lo vi innecesario pero mínimo en eso si tenía que ceder. La habitación era cómoda por lo que puse mi maleta y note que Gerald quería decirme algo.

-Amor, ¿sucede algo? Porque tan callado, sigues molesto por no aceptar quedarme en tu casa

-No Helga, entiendo, solo quería preguntarte, ¿esta noche crees que podamos cenar en mi casa para presentarte a mis papás? Te sientes lista para hacerlo o es demasiado pronto, tú dime.

Con que eso tenía rondando la cabeza de Gerald, creo que mejor de una vez lo enfrentamos, que más nos puede pasar, espero que no sea tan feo como en mi casa. Cruzare mis dedos.

-Está bien Geraldo, hagámoslo entre más rápido mejor, solo dime la hora y que tengo que llevar.

-Seria a las 8 y llevar solo tu hermosa presencia, amor.

-Gerald, hablo enserio no puedo llegar a tu casa a una cena con las manos vacías, mejor dime o no voy y sabes que soy capaz de cumplirlo.

-Esta bien Helga, deja le pregunto a mi mamá y te mando por mensaje lo que llevas. Ahora vamos a desayunar que después de todo esto lo olvidamos o pedimos servicio a la habitación o quieres salir.

-Creo que mejor desayunamos aquí ya hacía falta estar solos como allá en la fraternidad que estamos, ¿no lo crees?

Por lo que Gerald pidió el desayuno y yo solo me acomode en la cama, encendí la televisión para ver dibujos animados, aunque no lo crean aun nos gustaban a los dos y era una costumbre desayunar y ver la televisión.

Terminamos de desayunar y decidimos ir a recorrer Hillwood para ver que tantos cambios hay, es extraño caminar en todas estas calles tomada de la mano de Gerald, todos saludaban a Gerald pero a mí ni me reconocían en algunas ocasiones preguntaban que quien era la afortunada de estar con él, Gerald jamás dijo quién era, así lo decidimos, que les importa.

Después del paseo fue a dejarme al hotel para prepararme para la gran cena, Gerald pasaría por mí, yo le dije que podría llegar sola a su casa, pero él insisto en que no es de caballeros por lo que iría por mí y vendría a dejarme por lo que no me quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Tan rápido como llego la noche, Gerald me mando mensaje diciéndome que debía llevar algún postre por lo que tuve que salir del hotel por un pastel y ahora estaba preparándome, usaría un vestido casual de color negro, con escote tipo v, con algo de vuelo y que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, llevaría el cabello suelto con algunas ondas que se hacían de forma natural, un maquillaje muy natural y esperaba que me viera muy bien, quería sorprender a los padres de Gerald y de paso que me vieran con buenos ojos y me aceptaran como la novia de Gerald.

Gerald llego como siempre puntual, por lo que abrí la puerta del hotel y me encontré con un Gerald vestido semi-formal con pantalones negro de vestir, zapatos reluciente, una camisa roja de manga larga bien planchada y acompañado de un saco además note el aroma de su loción que siempre me encantaba, como todo buen novio me recorrió de abajo para arriba solo para decirme.

-Luces espectacular como siempre amor- Por lo que me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso que inicio tranquilo pero poco a poco se fue tornando intenso nos separamos cuando a los dos nos faltaba el aire.

-Si sabía que reaccionarias así, siempre me arreglaría de esta forma, lástima Geraldo estoy así por una cena que tenemos que ir y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde y tú bien sabes que eso me molesta mucho, así que andando.

-Está bien Helga, vamos a mi casa, deja te ayudo con el pastel.

POV GERALD

Cuando Helga abrió estaba más hermosa que nunca, yo sabía que se había arreglado así para impresionar a mis padres y no me sorprende, ella realmente es demasiado insegura, pero la entiendo después de crecer en ese medio familiar ella pudo estar peor, afortunadamente no fue así y ahora me tiene a su lado.

Al caminar para mi casa, noto que ella está nerviosa y ansiosa, lamento ponerla en este aprieto pero lo que ella no sabes es que le tengo una sorpresa, mis papás ya saben acerca de la relación de que tengo con Helga y ellos la aceptaron solo que ahora lo haremos más formalmente y de paso le daré esta sorpresa, esperemos y no me salga esto mal.

Al llegar a mi casa noto que Helga se queda unos pasos atrás por lo que decido regresar y preguntar qué sucede.

-¿Todo bien amor?

-Si todo bien Gerald, que absurda pregunta me haces, estoy muriendo de nervios por tú culpa, no se si tus padres me acepten, que pasara si no lo hacen, me dejaras, hay ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo, mejor démonos prisa.

Siempre que está nerviosa o le molesta algo, se pone con esta actitud de agresividad, no la culpo, pero trataremos de animarla.

-Helga, sino te sientes bien podemos posponerlo para otra ocasión, en verdad no me molestaría y tampoco a mis padres.

-Desde luego que no cabeza de espagueti, haremos esto ya, para que retrasarlo, ya estamos aquí, solo deja que me calme un poco.

-¿Acaso la gran Helga G. Pataki tiene miedo de enfrentar a la familia de su grandioso y guapo novio?

Aprecie que Helga frunció el ceño pero después solo se le escapo una sonrisa, ya sé que a ella le causa mucha gracia la forma en que ella me dice que soy vanidoso y que la en estos momento la estoy retando, pero solo así sé que ella se relajara.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Geraldo?, ¿Yo miedo? Permíteme reírme, solo estas alucinando y ni eres tan guapo, hay otros mejores.

\- Lo que tú digas Helga, pero vamos a la casa ya nos están esperando, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

-desde luego que sí, andando que me estoy haciendo vieja.

Llegamos a mi casa llevando en un mano el pastel que le toco traer y en mi otra mano sosteniendo la mano de ella, noto que nuestras mano están un poco húmedas, reconozco que también estoy muriendo de nervios pero no porque mi familia no lo acepten, sino por la sorpresa que le tengo y espero y todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

-Helga crees que podrías tocar el timbre por favor, como veras no tengo más manos y la verdad no quiero soltarte

-Pues ya que Geraldo pero no te acostumbres

Observe que con duda su mano de Helga iba hacia el timbre espero un momento pero toco, al instante escuche muchas pisadas y casi al instante de que Helga toco nos abrió la puerta mi odios hermana pequeña Timberly, que de pequeña ya no tenía nada, pero aun así yo la veía de esa forma, ya era todo una señorita y aunque no me gustaba no quedaba de otra más que resignarme. Note que Helga también se quedó observándola, seguramente preguntándose quien le abrió la puerta, había olvidado que Helga no conoce muy bien a mi familia y que la única vez que los vio fue cuando me gradué del medio superior.

-Timberly, muévete a un lado tenemos que entrar, ah cierto ella es Helga, Helga ella es Timberly mi hermana pequeña.

Observe que Helga tenía una cara sorprendida, pero casi inmediatamente Timberly empezó hablar.

-Hola Helga, yo soy Timberly la hermana de este. Entonces tú ¿eres su novia? ¿Cómo es que lo aguantas?

Helga simplemente se empezó a reír

\- Hola Timberly, efectivamente yo soy su novia y como es que lo aguanto, es una pregunta que ni yo misma he sabido como lo hago, pero lo hago.

Simplemente me quede ahí parado viendo como estas dos se reían de uno, por lo que no dude en interrumpir esta situación.

-Timberly harías el favor de ayudarme con este pastel y ponerlo en el refri en lo que nos dejas pasar y saludar a los demás, gracias.

-Está bien hermanito, gusto en conocerte Helga o ¿debería llamarte cuñadita?

-Igualmente gusto en conocerte y por el momento solo llámame Helga si no es mucho problema.

Al irse Timberly a la cocina jale a Helga para la sala ya que seguramente ahí se encontraban la mayoría de mi familia, me alegro que no se encuentre Jamie O, ya está casado y afortunadamente no pudo viajar con su familia, sino esto se hubiera vuelto un manicomio.

Al llegar a la sala me encuentro con mis padres observándonos y veo como Helga empieza nuevamente a temblar.

-Papás les quiero presentar alguien muy importante para mí, ella es Helga y es mi novia.

Veo a Helga como levemente se empieza a sonrojar al presentarla así, me hubiera encantado presentarla de una forma un poco más cursi pero sé que si lo hago, ella podría molestarte o incomodarla, por lo que prefiero evitar esto. Además es suficiente con que este nerviosa y ni pronunciar palabra, por lo que mi madre decide hablar primero.

-Hola Helga, yo soy la madre de Gerald, un gusto en conocerte, Gerald nos ha hablado mucho de ti y él es Martin el padre de Gerald, siéntate y ponte cómoda estás en tu casa, en un momento serviremos la cena.

-Buenas noches señor y señora Johanssen, el gusto es mío de conocer a los padres de Gerald, muchas gracias por la invitación de la cena, es un honor estar con ustedes.

Helga y yo procedemos al sentarnos en la mesa por lo que mi padre inicia con la plática, esperemos que no haga preguntas incomodas.

-Así que Helga, ¿A qué te dedicas? Y en ¿Dónde conociste a nuestro Gerald?

-Señor Johanssen, soy estudiante de literatura en la misma universidad en la que esta Gerald y respecto a donde conocí a su hijo, nos conocemos desde niños, pero no nos tratábamos muy bien, fue hasta en la universidad en donde empezamos a coincidir más y empezamos a tratarnos un poco más hasta que llegamos a esto.

Noto las expresiones de mis padres ente confundidos y sorprendidos, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí al principio cuando la empecé a tratar y después que me gustará, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado.

-Espera, Gerald no es la chica que los molestaba en la primaria a ti y a tu amigo, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? – Menciona entre dudosa y confundida la madre de Gerald.

-Se llama Arnold mamá y pues si es ella.

Noto a Helga más nerviosa por esta pregunta que realizo mi madre y también por mencionar el nombre del que fue alguna vez mi mejor amigo en mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, a parte del primer amor de Helga, sé que sonara tonto pero tengo miedo de que él vuelva y me la quite, en algunas ocasiones como en esta siento que Helga aun no lo ha olvidado totalmente pero confiare en ella.

-Efectivamente señora Johanssen, parte de mi niñez me dedique a molestar a Gerald y Arnold pero como fui creciendo se fueron eliminando estos hábitos, por lo que en el último grado casi no hablaba con ellos dos, fue hasta la universidad donde empecé a tratar a Gerald, en verdad mis sinceras disculpas por si cause algún problema en su familia.

Mis padres se sorprenden por l sinceridad de ella, por lo que no dudo en agregar.

-Cariño, eso ya quedo en el pasado, tanto tú nos jugabas bromas como nosotros además eso ya está olvidado.

Por lo que menciona la mi madre

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi hijo, eso ya está olvidado, jamás causaste problemas aquí así que no hay nada que perdonar, ¿Está bien, Helga?

-De acuerdo señora Johanssen, muchas gracias.

Veo que Helga sea relajado un poco, y así seguimos toda la noche con una conversación muy amena, casi sin darme cuenta veo que ya es casi media noche por lo que me levanto de la mesa.

-Papás ya es un poco tarde, voy a ir a dejar a Helga, seguramente ya está cansada.

-en serio es tan tarde, ni cuenta me di, tan amena que esta la plática, está bien hijo, ve a dejarla y con cuidado –Mencionando esto mi madre.

-Muchas gracias señor, señora Johanssen y Timberly, por abrirme las puertas de su hogar, espero y les allá gustado el postre, un gusto en conocerlos y gracias por aceptarme como la novia de Gerald.

-Es un honor conocerte a ti Helga, y me alegro que tú y Gerald sean novios, esperemos que y pronto sea la boda, porque ya quiero nietos.

Al escuchar esto Helga y yo nos sonrojamos por lo que prefiero interferir.

-Mamá ya tienes una nieta con Jamie O, no nos avergüences por favor, mejor vámonos antes de que quieran llevarnos a las vegas y nos casen de una vez.

-Hijo, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarse es el ciclo de la vida, tú padre y yo ya lo hicimos, te toca a ti, e insisto espero que esa boda se lleve acabó muy pronto.

-Muchas gracias señora Johanssen por los buenos deseos, pero el tiempo lo dirá, me retiro, hasta luego.

Tomo de la mano a Helga y nos ponemos a caminar, es un silencio muy cómodo es algo que también me gusta de estar con ella, no hay momentos incomodos y que los silencios jamás se han vuelto incomodos, noto que ella está más relajada y levemente sonrojada seguramente por lo que comento mi mamá, últimamente se ha mencionado mucho la palabra de Boda, sé que es un gran paso y estoy seguro de que lo daría con ella, solo que aún no me he atrevido a realizar la pregunta de oro, ¿Qué si tengo el anillo?, les diré que desde hace meses y pensaba hacerle esa gran pregunta con todo mi familia pero nuevamente me sentí inseguro en realizarla y no quería incomodar a Helga o en este caso que ella diera una respuesta que no quisiera dar, que se sintiera comprometida a decir si solo porque estaba con mi familia y no avergonzarme, creo que estoy dando muchas vueltas a esto, de lo único que estoy seguro es que amo a Helga y buscare el momento indicado para hacer la pregunta, por el momento es mejor averiguar cómo se siente Helga después de conocer a mi familia.

-Amor y después de sobrevivir a mi familia, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Geraldo, me siento bien, salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba, nunca pensé que me recibieran de esa forma y me trataran como alguien más de su familia, fue grandioso. Y tú ¿cómo se siente el galán de galanes al presentarme?, ¿o te arrepientes?

-Helga, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, yo pensaba que como ya me presentaste ante tu familia esta relación se torna más formal y pues… en un tiempo no puedes presentar a alguien más.

-Es en serio, acaso dudas de mis sentimientos por mi Helga, a pesar de que te presente a mi familia, te digo a diario que te amo, aun dudas de esta relación, contéstame algo, ¿Acaso sigues esperando a Arnold y a mí solo me estas usando? Porque si es así de una vez dímelo para que ya no salga más herido.

-Gerald, como puedes decir eso, esto no tiene nada que ver con Arnold, si él fue mi primer amor pero eso es tiempo pa-sa-do, al que amo es a ti, y perdóname por ser tan insegura Geraldo, pero por si no lo recuerdas parte de la preparatoria y universidad cambiabas de novia cada semana sino es que cambiabas por día y ya se dirás pero nosotros hemos durado más y es algo que me sorprende y asusta, porque no se en que día o momento te aburras de mí.

-Helga, perdóname soy un tonto, así como tú tienes tus inseguridades yo también tengo las mías, además cómo pudiste escuchar no he presentado a nadie como novia más que a ti, eso es algo para mi muy importante y es por eso que decidí esperar porque sabía cómo tú dijiste esto se vuelve cada día más formal y eso me gusta, así que no quiero nuevamente escuchar eso de que te cambiare o algo de ese tipo, porque si lo vuelvo a escuchar o que estás pensando eso, me enojare y mucho contigo mi amor, ¿Esta bien Helga?

\- Te creo Geraldo y tiene razón eres demasiado tonto, ya mejor nos apuramos porque hace frio y al estar cansado nos hace decir cosas que no y además tu familia te espera y no quiero que se preocupen por ti cabello de espagueti.

-Tú nunca cambiara Helga, pero eso me hizo enamorar de ti.

Llegamos al hotel en donde deje a Helga sana y salva en su habitación, me despedí con un gran beso a lo que ella por supuesto correspondió y le puso mucha sensualidad prometiéndole que mañana mismo saldríamos.

POV HELGA

Después de hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo con nuestras familias, fue algo increíble pasar semanas en nuestro lugar de origen, preguntaran ¿Qué paso con mis padres? Siguen pensado igual, por lo que yo me quede todo este tiempo en el hotel, aunque la familia de Gerald me ofrecieron a quedarme con ellos al enterarse que mi padre me hecho de la casa yo decline la oferta, no quería causar más molestias, por lo que la familia de Gerald me invitaban cada tercer día ya sea desayunar comer o cenar con ellos y la verdad no me molestaba al contrario me sentí por fin que pertenecía ahí, este es el día en que regresamos a la universidad ya que mañana iniciamos nuestro último semestre de clases, estoy nerviosa que esto se termine pero también estoy lista para enfrentarme a esto, afortunadamente Gerald y yo encontramos un departamento en el cual empezaremos a vivir juntos y otra buena noticia es que a pesar que aún no nos graduamos los dos ya tenemos empleo por lo que terminando la universidad ahora pasaremos al trabajo, es en el mismo lugar en un periódico nos contrataron, desde luego que Gerald estará en l sección de noticias y a mí me ofrecieron una columna del periódico para escribir ya sea mis poemas o recomendaciones, estoy pensando en publicar una novela pero por el momento eso quedara pendiente.

La familia de Gerald fueron muy amable y nos trajeron al aeropuerto, ahora solo estamos esperando a que anuncien nuestro vuelo, noto que la Dra. Johanssen está conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que el Sr. Johanssen esta desesperado porque nuestro vuelo se atrasó un poco y a ´del se le hace tarde en su trabajo, pero no quiere irse sin despedirse adecuadamente de nosotros, eso me hace sentir un poco de celos, Gerald tiene una hermosa familia que lo quieren y adoran mientras que la mía ni siquiera vinieron a despedirse de mí, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto pero aun así duele su rechazo. Levemente escucho la voz de Gerald que está tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Helga, ¿Por qué tan callada? ¿Pasa algo?

-No Geraldo no pasa nada, simplemente estaba pensando en cosa, tú sabes como soy.

-Está bien, te creo…

Escucho como la Sra. Johanssen se aclara la garganta para hacerse notar que quiere hablar.

-Helga, querida mía cuídate mucho, y cuida mucho a Gerald, los estaremos viendo en la graduación, afortunadamente se gradúan el mismo día así que ahí estaremos contigo apoyándote, estaremos en contacto- ella se acerca a darme un gran abrazo y me susurra "Gracias por estar con Gerald, lo has hecho de un casanova alguien más maduro, en verdad te lo agradezco, cuídate"

Yo simplemente me sonrojo, no me van muy bien los abrazos y menos las palabras que me susurro la mamá de Gerald, por lo que asiento la cabeza y correspondo el abrazo, veo que el papá de Gerald y el mismo Gerald nos observan muy curiosos por lo que quieren saber que me dijo su mamá pero ni crea que se lo diré. El señor Johanssen se acerca igual a despedirse de mí pero menos afectivamente por lo que le agradezco este gesto, solo me extiende su mano para saludarlo por lo que yo hago lo mismo y me dice:

-Helga, fue un placer conocerte y tratarte espero vernos más seguido, cuídate.

Por lo que le respondo:

-Gracias sr. Johanssen, por aceptarme en su familia y por las invitaciones a estar con su familia no tengo maneras o formas suficientes para agradecérselo, cuídese usted también.

Escuchamos que se anuncia nuestro vuelo por lo que yo agarro mi maleta y empiezo a caminar para dejarle tiempo a Gerald con su familia ya que yo ya me despedí por lo que avanzo unos minutos después noto que alguien toma de mi mano y al voltear veo a Gerald un poco agitado por lo que no duda en decirme:

-Pensabas dejarme solo ¿Verdad Helga? Pues no se te hizo porque venimos juntos y nos vamos juntos.

Yo simplemente rodé mis ojos y empecé a reírme, al dejar que nuestro equipaje sea registrado y nosotros igual y entregar nuestro pasaje y pasaporte, subimos al avión por lo que nos sentamos nuevamente junto, yo en la ventanilla y él en el pasillo, como siempre él sin soltarme de la mano algo de lo que ya me acostumbre y vamos directo a la universidad.

Ha llegado el día de nuestra graduación, la graduación de Gerald es en la mañana y la mía al medio día afortunadamente podre estar con Gerald en su graduación por lo que empecé a buscar la familia de Gerald para no estar sola, escuche que decían mi nombre por lo que busque el origen de esta voz y al encontrarla vi que me llama Timberly la pequeña hermana de Gerald, por lo que acudí directamente con ellos al acercarme pude ver que Gerald ya estaba con ellos y estaba vestido con la característica toga y birrete, además de una enorme sonrisa muy contagiosa, al verme el simplemente se acercó a mí y me dio un ligero beso y como es costumbre de Geraldo me miro de arriba para abajo, yo creo que le gusto mi vestido porque solamente sonrió aún más, me abrazo y menciono:+

-amor, como siempre me sorprendes cada día más con tu hermosa belleza y tu hermosa sonrisa, aquella que me cautiva día a día y me deja locamente enamorado.

-Gerald, ¿Qué cosas dices? Estas seguro de que no estas borracho o te drogaste o ya se, ahora quieres ser poeta, pues déjame decirte que la única escritora y poeta soy yo, así que busca algo más que hacer.

Levemente me sonroje y al terminar de decirle a Gerald, todo soltaron una carcajada hasta el mismo Gerald lo hizo.

-No amor, jamás seria competencia para ti, además ya tenemos alguien que hace muy bien ese trabajo y eres tú jamás competiría en eso contigo porque fácilmente me derrotarías.

Veo que Gerald sonríe al terminar de eso por lo que yo me acerco y le doy un leve roce con mis labios y noto que la familia de Gerald nos observan a lo que simplemente me alejo de su lado no sin antes sonrojarme un poco.

Después de hacer una gran escena, noto que la mamá de Gerald se acerca a darme un gran abrazo y beso en la mejilla por lo que yo correspondo y al instante agrega:

-Helga, querida, te quiero presentar a Jamie-O, sé que la última vez que fuiste no estaba pero aquí esta con su esposa Bárbara y su pequeña hija Jenny.

AL escuchar su nombre Jamie-O se levante de su silla trayendo consigo a su esposa e hija por lo que él me ofrece su mano y su esposa que está cargando a Jenny por lo que simplemente igual me extiende su mano en modo de saludo, a lo que agrega Jamie-O

-Un gusto concerté Helga, me alegro que mi hermano tenga buenos gustos y haya por fin sentado cabeza, esperemos que pronto formes parte de esta familia.

AL escuchar esto yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza y levemente se forma en mi un sonrojo y volteo a ver a Gerald y está igual o peor que yo por lo que solo sonrió. Veo que todos los graduados empiezan a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares por lo que Gerald nos abraza a todos y corre a su lugar. Por lo que yo me siento a lado de Timberly cuando ella me hace una gran pregunta.

-Oye ¿Aun mi hermano no te hace la pregunta?

Yo me quedo reflexionando, a que pregunta se refiere no entiendo, a lo que le pregunté a Timberly.

-¿A qué te refiere exactamente con la pregunta Timberly?

Timberly simplemente roda sus ojos a lo que agrega.

-Solo olvídalo, ahora entiendo porque los dos son tal para cual.

Yo simplemente vi a Timberly y me lo deje pasar, tal vez luego me quiera explicar.

Inicia el evento con las palabras del rector de la universidad, seguidas por el mejor alumno de la generación y de ahí entregar los diplomas, van pasando un por uno hasta que llega el momento de Gerald, al escuchar su nombre yo me levanto pero al instante escucho como sus papá y hermanos gritan su nombre a lo que yo me uno a ellos y así con todo el ruido Gerald recibió su diploma y volteo a vernos y nos sonrío, además me mando un beso a lo que yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

Al terminar con el protocolo no son más que las 11 de la mañana por lo que me apresuro a buscar a Gerald y decirle que me tengo que ir porque en menos de una hora es mi ceremonia, a lo que lo encuentro con algunos de sus amigos, él me nota por lo que se despide de ellos y se acerca a mí, por lo que yo lo abrazo y le digo.

-Felicidades Geraldo, lo lograste, ahora eres un periodista oficialmente.

-gracias amor, nunca pensé lograrlo pero aquí estamos, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

-Lo se Gerald, pero no estaría de más que me lo dijeras más veces, ya sabes para confirmar y esas cosas.

Me acerco a Gerald para besarlo y como siempre cada beso que nos damos es tan diferente y único, definitivamente Gerald es el hombre de mi vida y aunque terminamos esta etapa sé que sigue una mejor, una en la que él y yo empezaremos a vivir juntos, pero antes de que se haga más tarde tengo que decirle que me tengo que ir, por lo que lentamente nos separamos.

-Gerald, me tengo que ir en menos de una hora es mi graduación y tengo que prepararme, te veo luego y felicidades mi amor.

-Gracias amor, ve con cuidado y nos vemos en un rato, te amo.

Por lo que me separe de Gerald y me apresure a ir a mi dormitorio arreglarme.

POV GERALD

Después de que Helga se fue a su dormitorio me dispuse a buscar a mi familia, cada vez que avanzaba me encontraba a compañeros para felicitarnos y despedirnos, hasta que por fin encontré a mi familia por lo que mi madre no dudo en dar un fuerte abrazo que casi me deja sin respirar, al soltarme veo que mi papá me extiende su mano a lo que yo hago lo mismo y siento que me jala y me da un abrazo muy diferente al que me dio mi mamá pero aun así muy valioso para mí, al soltarme siguió Jamie-O por lo que me abrazó y me dijo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Gerald, estoy orgullo de ti hermano.

-Gracias Jamie-O tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

Timberly se acerca a mí y me ofrece otro abrazo por lo que nos abrazamos muy rápidamente y me susurra _"Helga no tiene ni idea sobre la pregunta de oro, le pregunte cuando estabas con tus compañeros, yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo harás esa gran pregunta?, ¿Por qué lo harás o no?"_

AL soltarme Timberly yo me quedo sorprendido como es que supo ella de que yo le iba a preguntar eso a Helga, es que acaso soy tan obvio o como lo supo a nadie le enseñe el anillo ni mencione el tema por lo que ella si logro sorprenderme, creo que soy demasiado transparente y sabe leerme por lo que la observo y ella simplemente se encoje de hombro y se da la vuelta, en fin luego averiguare eso, mejor les comento que ya mero inicia la graduación de Helga y tenemos que ir.

-mamá, papá, hermanos, cuñada y sobrina me acompañarían a la graduación de Helga, es en menos de media hora y está un poco retirado en donde será el evento.

Desde luego todos aceptaron por lo que nos apresuramos a llegar al jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación de Helga, al llegar me puse a buscarla entre toda esta gente, sé que también vestiría igual que yo una toga y birrete pero no la puedo encontrar y tampoco a su familia, será capaz su familia de no venir a la graduación de su hija pequeña, tan lejos llegaran para dejarla aquí sola en el evento más importante de su vida, esperemos que eso no pase, sino nuevamente la lastimaran, pero si eso llegara a pasar ya no está sola, estoy yo y mi familia que ya la quieren como una integrante más de mi familia y pronto formara parte de esta familia.

Al instante noto a Helga platicando con uno de sus compañeros, creo que ella sintió mi mirada por lo que solo levanto la mano saludándome y diciéndome que en un rato iría a mi lado, por lo que les dije a mi familia que ahorita vendría Helga.

Al acercarse Helga veo que ella está buscando entre toda la gente su familia y veo como pasa en su cara una expresión de triste y al instante frunce su seño, cuando me ve desapareció un poco su ceño fruncido a lo que le digo:

-Amor ¿Estas bien?

-Si Geraldo, solo estaba pensando que mis padres vendrían pero como siempre, me dejan a un lado, no sé porque aún sigo ilusionándome que vendrían si ya sabía que ellos jamás se han interesado en mí, en fin, gracias por venir Gerald y traer a tu familia.

-Helga, mi familia está aquí porque te quieren y yo estoy aquí porque te amo, ya no estarás más sola, ahora estaré siempre a tu lado si es que tú me lo permites- Por lo que me acerco a ella y la jalo más cerca de mí para besarla y decirle lo más bajo posible para que no escuche mi familia.

-Cariño crees que podrías acompañarme un rato afuera por favor sí, es un poco urgente para mí, ¿podrías?

-Pero Gerald, en poco empieza el evento no sé si nos dará tiempo

Sé que estarán pensando que estoy loco por decirle esto a Helga pero simplemente creo que es el momento adecuado para realizarle la pregunta, por lo que trato de convencer a Helga para que me acompañe.

-Por favor amor, sino fuera tan importante no te lo estaría pidiendo, si por favor…

-Está bien Geraldo, pero nada más llego tarde por tu culpa a la ceremonia de graduación y sacare del retiro a Betzy y los 5 vengadores.

-Si Helga, no te preocupes, además no nos alejaremos tanto.

Al ver que Helga acepto les indico a mi familia que saldremos por un rato a lo que ellos asienten con la cabeza. Salimos de la carpa que pusieron para hacer el evento por lo que la llevo cerca de una fuente y ahí es donde Helga empieza hablar:

-Bien Gerald, ¿qué es lo que sucede, para que nos saliéramos de esa forma?

-Tengo algo que decirte y no quería que todos escucharan o vieran lo que quería decirte.

-Está bien Geraldo, pero deprisa que en poco inicia la ceremonia y no quiero faltar.

-Bien, solo dame un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

-Gerald, lo que menos tenemos es tiempo, ya habla o me voy.

Veo que Helga lo dice muy en serio, por lo que tendré que ser directo con ella.

-Helga tú sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?

-Gerald, me estas empezando asustar, ¿qué pasa? Acaso, ¿me vas a terminar?

Observo a Helga y veo sus ojos que empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y siento que se está aguantando para no llorar, por lo que empezare primero a quitarle esas ideas.

-Desde luego que no Helga, solo quería confirmar, entonces ¿Me amas?

-Claro que si Gerald, te amo más que a mí misma, te amor con una intensidad inimaginable, te amo con locura y pasión, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo quería confirmarlo para decirte esto- Yo solo suspiro y le tomo de la mano por lo que empiezo a decir:

-Helga, sé que nos conocemos desde niños y jamás pensamos que estaríamos juntos como ahorita estamos, llevamos toda una vida juntos hemos pasado por tanta etapas, de enemigos a conocidos y de esta amigo hasta que esta se convirtió en una amor tan grande y puro que ahora somos pareja pero yo quiero algo más Helga y espero y tú también quieras ese algo más conmigo, a lo que me refiero es,- Noto como Helga agranda sus ojos y noto como su mano se pone un poco más fría y levemente temblorosa por lo que decido agrega inmediatamente

-Helga, me harías el honor de estar contigo toda tu vida y mi vida juntos, formar una familia, tal vez adoptar un perro, quiero decir, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Al realizar esa pregunta yo simplemente me arrodillo delante de ella y saco una caja de la cual abro y muestro en ella un anillo que tiene un corte brillante redondo montado entre dos zafiros aterciopelados laterales que complementan el diamante central que resplandecía en este momento, vi que Helga miraba el anillo y me veía a mí y con sus dos manos se cubría la boca por lo que no sabía que más hacer por lo que agregue:

-Entonces Helga, ¿qué dices?

Al terminar de realizar esta pregunta vi como Helga se arrodillo delante de mí y me beso y dijo:

-Gerald, no tengo palabras para expresarme, no sé qué decir o hacer, o dios, esto sino me lo esperaba.

-Solo di si aceptas o no

-Desde luego que si acepto Geraldo – A lo que me volvió a besar y yo simplemente descanse y le correspondí el beso, al vernos en una posición difícil la ayuda a levantarse y al instante me tendió su mano izquierda para deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular y déjenme decirles que le quedo perfecto. Vi que Helga veía el anillo a cada rato por lo que mejor era decirle que regresáramos al evento no quería que mi prometida, que hermoso se siente esa palabra, me golpeara.

-Helga, tenemos que regresar creo que ya va empezar la ceremonia.

Helga simplemente asintió con la cabeza y me jalo de la mano, yo iba tan feliz hasta que note que nos detuvimos, ella se giró y me dio un pequeño beso, apenas nuestros labios se rosaron y dijo:

-Gracias amor, nunca pensé sentirme tan feliz, te amo.

Yo solo sonreí y la solté para que ella se fuera a su lugar y yo me fui junto a mi familia, vi que mis hermanos me veían con cierta mirada sospechosa por lo que yo decidí ignorar, no fue hasta que me senté que Timberly se acercó a mí me pregunto:

-Entonces hermanito, ¿Al fin le preguntantes? Y por lo que veo creo que dijo que sí.

Yo solo volteé a ver a Timberly y solo asentí con la cabeza a lo que ella sonrió y le indique que guardara silencio a lo que ella obedeció.

Inicio el evento igual a como fue el mío, excepto que cuando mencionaron el nombre del alumno destacado resulto que era mi novia Helga a lo que yo me sorprendí al igual que mi familia, por lo que voltearon a verme diciéndome porque no se lo habían dicho por lo que yo les dije que esta igual que ellos. Yo sabía que ella era la mejor pero nunca pensé que ella sería la mejor en toda su generación lo que me hizo sentirme más orgulloso saber que esa mujer pronto se convertiría en mi esposa. Escuchamos el discurso de mi novia como siempre tan ella, serio y gracioso a la vez por lo que nos sacó muchas sonrisas, al terminar su discurso le dieron su medalla de mejor alumna y se fue a su lugar.

Me puse a buscar nuevamente entre la gente a los padres y hermana de Helga pero pude notar que no habían llegado, eso me molesto demasiado, como es posible que dejen a su hija sola en un gran evento, fue la mejor en su generación y ni así vinieron, es mejor olvidar eso y hacerla sentir que no está sola. Empezaron a mencionar los nombres de los graduados y mi familia y yo solo esperábamos que mencionara el de Helga para apoyarla, al escuchar el nombre completo de Helga, todo se voltearon a verme y reírse, se ríen porque el segundo nombre de ella es Geraldine que es el femenino de Gerald, por lo que seguramente ya están diciendo que somos perfectos y Jamie-O se burlara más de nosotros en fin… AL ver que sube al estrado por su segundo diploma empezamos aplaudirle y gritar a Helga, si se pudo, felicidades y el último grito que se escucho fue el de Jamie-O gritando, así se hace Geraldine, al escuchar esto Helga, solo giro y vio a Jamie-O algo amenazante por lo que eso me dio un poco de miedo, después sonrió y se volteo a recibir su diploma, al tenerlo en su mano dijo gracias y bajo del estrado.

El evento termino y vi como Helga se acercaba a nosotros yo la recibí con los abrazo abiertos, la cargue y la hice girar, ella simplemente me abrazo y me beso, escuchamos como mi familia carraspeaba para interrumpir el momento a lo que acepte. Vi que mi madre fue la primera en acercarse abrazarla por lo que Helga correspondió el abrazo y se puso levemente sonrojada, mi mamá agrego algo:

-Helga, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, ser la primera en tu generación no es nada fácil y me alegro que tú lo hayas logrado, estamos muy felices por ti.

Vi como mi mamá tomaba sus manos y vio el anillo a lo que simplemente ella grito de emoción, todos los demás observaron atentamente el anillo que ella ahora portaba, yo estaba orgulloso y feliz de que lo tuviera.

Helga y yo nos quedamos viendo, yo ya sabía porque gritaba pero creo que Helga no lo entendía hasta que agrego mi mamá:

-Cuando lo hizo Helga, porque cuando fuimos a la graduación de Gerald, no tenías ese hermoso anillo, ¿Por qué si es un anillo de compromiso, verdad Helga?

Helga levemente se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su mano, a lo que no dejo hacer esto mi mamá. A lo que dijo:

-Hija no debes avergonzarte, estoy muy muy feliz de que aceptaras a Gerald, mis felicitaciones para los dos, pero aun no me contestas ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Helga finalmente se atrevió hablar, estaba levemente sonrojada, yo sabía que ella odiaba ser el centro de atención pero en estos momentos creo que lo estaba disfrutando y eso me hizo feliz.

-Señora Johanssen muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, Gerald me lo propuso antes de iniciar la ceremonia de graduación- Helga simplemente sonrió y me abrazo a lo que yo correspondí abrazarla.

Mi papá se acercó abrazar e igualmente a felicitarle y alegrarse de que ahora si ella formaría parte de la familia, también se acercó a mí y me dijo –Bien hecho hijo, hiciste una buena elección- A lo yo solo asentí.

Mi hermana Timberly se acercó a Helga y le dijo:

-A esto me refería a lo que te pregunte hoy en la mañana Helga, pero ahora ya me contestaron y estoy muy feliz, felicidades a los dos.

Después de la felicitaciones y que vieran el anillo de Helga nos retiramos a festejar en un restaurant todos juntos, observe a Helga y la verdad no se veía nada triste o que extrañara a su familia y eso me hizo sentirme tranquilo.

AL día siguiente teníamos que mudarnos, afortunadamente mi familia se habían ido, se ofrecieron ayudarnos a mudarnos pero rechazamos la oferta porque en realidad no teníamos muchas cosas por lo que ellos se retiraron en la mañana no sin antes decir que esperaban que pronto fuera la boda a lo que nosotros simplemente contestamos que sí.

Al llegar al departamento en donde ahora viviríamos Helga y yo, solo contaba con una mesa, dos sillas, un sillón medio viejo y una base de cama, por lo que decidimos Helga y yo ir al día siguiente a comprar algunos muebles.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Helga y yo nos sentamos a cenar comida china que pedimos a domicilio, vi como Helga observaba todo el departamento por lo que decidí preguntarle.

-¿En qué piensa amor?

Pude ver como Helga se sorprendió de que hable por lo que me contesto:

-Tenemos que hacer muchos cambios en este departamento, ponerlo más a nuestro estilo, pintar paredes, poner unos cuantos muebles aquí por allá y entre otras cosas.

-Lo se amor, pero todo eso lo haremos juntos, porque iniciamos una nueva etapa, recuerdas que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Gerald y tienes razón, juntos lo haremos.

Y así fue como termine enamorado, comprometido con la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y decidida en este mundo, Se preguntaran ¿cómo fue nuestra boda? ¿Cómo fue nuestra vida de pareja? Eso y más serán en otra historia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Y colorin colorado esta historia se ha terminado, espero que les guste es un one-shot que ya lo traia en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero apenas me atrevi a subirlo. Queria contribuir aunque sea un poco con esta pareja, ya que casi no hay fics de esta pareja, asi que ya habra uno más :)**

 **saludos y cualquier cosa en un review...**

 **Probablemente todo depende del tiempo subiré una historia con la pareja de Arnold y Helga, esperenla :D**


End file.
